Through The Centuries
by CallmeLavette
Summary: It's during the 1950's when Sesshomaru first spots Kagome. Instantly, she captures his heart and his soul. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru is feeling a little shy and lets his chance flee. Nearly 50 years later, he gets a second try. KagSess - Both Youkai
1. Chapter 1

A.N. : It's been a while since I've written anything… anyway, I hope you like the story, if you don't, you don't have to read it of course. There is no need for flames.

Through the Centuries … Chapter One

Sesshomaru watched her, all the time. It wasn't as if he was a stalker of some sort; not even close. His only desire was to one day work up the courage to talk to her and perhaps be near her, even if only as a friend. He could remember the first time he saw her; it was such a long time ago, like a dream almost.

_New York City 1952_

_Sesshomaru awoke that morning, content that the day was sure to be cloudy and filled with showers. As of late, he had been putting in extra hours at work, not necessarily because he liked to work but because he needed the money. Today was Saturday and he had this day off. The rain gave him the perfect excuse not to drive across town and visit his father. Sesshomaru's sire was great, but at times his personality was so overwhelming, that it was like heavy metal music, to be taken in small doses. The conclusion not to visit his dear old dad made him sigh in relief. This day was his day off, this day was his. He almost smiled with pleasure…almost. _

_After spending a couple of extra hours in his lonely bed, Sesshomaru climbed out and stretched his mighty limbs. Vertigo struck him suddenly; it annoyed him, after all, there wasn't much that didn't. He reached for the phone and punched in the numbers, all the while, anticipating the very worst. _

"_Hello?" answered Sesshomaru's father. _

"_Good morning…" he paused. "I'm sorry, but I won't be able to visit today…" _

"_Come now, my boy, surely you won't let the rain keep you away from your own father"_

"_The rain has done a considerable amount of damage to my car, I must talk to you later as I am about to call in a mechanic to get it fixed."_

"_Alright, I hope all goes well" Inutaisho sighed. _

"Thank _you" _

_And with that said, his day was suddenly clear; empty because he had nothing to do. Apparently, Sesshomaru's day wasn't the only thing that was empty. The clock read 12:30PM but his stomach demanded pancakes with a side of eggs. _

_After a close inspection of the refrigerator, it was decided that a quick trip to the grocery store was essential. Sesshomaru walked into his bathroom turned on the shower and let the water run over him. The heat soothed his aching bones and for a little while, he just stood there while the shower took care of his small but still notable pains. _

_The grocery store was cool compared to the heat of the summer's day. His keen youkai eyes moved around the store… people watching as some would say. He observed mainly females. They glided around the market with children in their carts; they wore their pearls and polka dot dresses. This seemed to be the style of the decade in America. As always, he would ignore their stares and retrieve what he needed. _

_His list consisted of eggs, pancake mix, orange juice and ramen. That would hardly stock a refrigerator, but, he was just a bachelor. As he moved his hands toward the eggs, he heard a crack followed by an ever "cute" "eep". Turning his head, he saw the most captivating creature he had yet to lay his eyes on. It was a miracle he could keep his mouth closed. She had already done something worth praise, render Sesshomaru speechless. _

"_Oh no! I've got to be the most clumsy youkai in the world" she said as her face turned pink. "Goodness, I have to stop saying the "y" word." _

_Her clumsiness didn't shake him one bit. He was too busy staring at her face, her body and absorbing her all together, to really care if she was clumsy or not. _

_Even with the her American accent, it was clear that this female was of Japanese decent, as he was. Perhaps her family had moved here before she was born? Maybe she'd moved to America centuries ago and was still trying to assimilate? His mind was racing as it tried to process his thoughts and her image. The most glorious pale blue eyes looked up at him. He then took the time to notice the twitch across her mouth from the obvious embarrassment. It wasn't pouty like one of a great seductress, nor was it thin like an ordinary human's. Honestly, he couldn't describe it with words, he didn't need to. Her ears were beautiful. However, he couldn't get over her eyes, he would swim in them. He would write poetry about them… if only he could. Sesshomaru sort of scoffed at the cliché as it went through his mind. _

_After his thoughts that lasted for only sixty seconds, she was gone. He couldn't help but feel a little defeated by the fact that he didn't talk to her. If only he would have offered her his help, they would be having a conversation, probably joking about one insignificant thing or the other. Eventually, he would ask for her telephone number and they would go on to date until they eventually married. A little ahead of himself he was, and it was no secret, even to his own person. Sesshomaru had an eternity to live, which meant he had an eternity to search for her and an eternity to make them bonded… now all he had to do was discover her name! _

The first time he saw her was all of forty-eight years ago. Time had gone by so quickly; it was now the year 2000 and he still had never uttered so much as a single word to her. Through out those years, he discovered her name, which was beautiful. He thought about it countless times every day; Kagome Higurashi. Also, as fate would have it, about 10 years ago, she became his next door neighbor. He would see her around town and throughout the years, he watched her remain unchanged. It was all the more interesting to look at someone who wasn't any different from the day you first saw them; than it was to watch someone grow old and frail. Much to his satisfaction, they were both youkai. One day, he would work up the nerve to talk to her. She waved at him every morning on her way to work, so it wouldn't be very awkward at all. Whenever she saw him leave his house on the way to his dead end job, she would wave. Although, it was merely a friendly greeting; that wave, that second of attention she devoted to him; made his day.

This particular morning as he stuck the key in his door to lock it, something was different. A small change in his daily routine was going to occur. With that thought, he heard the latch to the gate of his front yard open. He looked up and nearly died a happy man.

"Hello, I'm sorry to intrude but my husband told me that we received some of your mail. We thought it best to return it right away; which explains why I'm here" she was rambling but he didn't hear anything past husband.

How could it be? This woman he wanted was married? Surely she wasn't taken all those years ago, but right now, the silver band on the fourth finger of her pale left hand, proved to him that she was no longer within his reach. It laughed at him.

"Thank you" was all he could manage to say back.

After their brief exchange, she wished him a wonderful day and took off.

At that moment, Sesshomaru decided to become an alcoholic. Then he shrugged off the idea and opted for workaholic instead.

It was three o'clock in the afternoon and Sesshomaru was already coming up with a plan to kill himself… well not really, but he was actually very angry and distraught. Angry he was with himself for never going up to Kagome and just talking to her; distraught, because second chances never came to the likes of him. Just then, his phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Taisho, you have a man waiting here to see you, without an appointment. He says his wife came to see you this morning." spoke the security guard.

"Just send him in" he needed to sniff out the competition.

Ten minutes passed and a soft knock was heard at his door.

"Enter" he spoke with authority.

The door opened slightly, and then came in a fairly good looking fellow with mail in his hands. "Hello, my name is Orochi and I believe my wife gave you some mail of yours this morning. Well, more was delivered by mistake. I just didn't want to leave it on your porch and you have no mail slot, so I thought it best to come here and give it to you directly before it slipped my mind and I forgot." He smiled.

He took in the appearance of Kagome's husband. He looked well groomed, and also seemed very nice. Perhaps if he wasn't married to the woman of his dreams, Sesshomaru would have hated him a smidgen less…

"Thank you for your concern." He mumbled.

"Oh, it's no problem at all. Oh, I almost forgot. My wife, Kagome, says that you two have been neighbors for quite some time but she barely even knows you. She would like to have you over to our home for dinner tonight. Is that all right?"

Orochi swayed from side to side as he awaited Sesshomaru's answer.

"Sure, I do need a nice home cooked meal."

Orochi's presence bothered him to no end. The man was painfully nice and seemed quite easy to get along with; everything he was not. He was even more bothered by the fact that he had seen him before. He would drop by Kagome's house every now and then. Sesshomaru just shrugged it off as casual dating. How wrong he was.

After Orochi's departure, Sesshomaru's co-worker Kouga Wolf strolled in.

"Hey, some of the guys and I are -"

"No" Sesshomaru cut him off. He vividly remembered the last time he'd heard the beginning of that sentence. His memory was flooded with painful recollections of strong alcohol, loose women and one transgendered prostitute named Mordecai. He shuddered at that last one. "Don't even ask why I don't wish to join you. You know what happened the last time."

"You can't be serious. We were all pretty messed up that night. I for example, woke up speaking German. Freaking German!" Kouga yelled. "And about that prostitute ,man, I am truly sorry about that. If I would have known that _she _err, that person was a dude, I never would have-"

"Enough! I appreciate the offer but I'm very tired. I really want to go home and retire for the night after I finish these documents." He was making an effort to be sentimental and aware of other people's feelings. At least that's what his horoscope said he should do when he read it last month.

"Ok. You can have it your way just this once, but the time night we go clubbing, your ass is mine!" Kouga rethought the statement "Sorry that sounded a little gay."

All Sesshomaru could do was shake his head as he continued with his work.

**

He felt like a fool. It was seven thirty and here he was ringing Kagome's door bell with flowers in his grasp. 'Why would you purchase lilies?' He mentally berated himself until the door opened to reveal the woman- child he longed for.

Kagome wore a sun dress. It was yellow and looked faultless on her. No one else who wore the thing could claim such an astonishing result. Her (facial) cheeks were perfect and round like that of a mere girl. She bowed graciously welcoming him into the home she shared with her husband. Sesshomaru observed the nervous ticks she had, like how every once and a while she would brush her hand from her forehead to her hair in an attempt to stop and think. He noticed how when she became aggravated, she would cease all movement, roll her eyes heavenward with a huff and then continue her actions. This information was gathered in only the first half an hour. In the centuries they have both been alive, if he hadn't been such a coward, Sesshomaru could have studied her daily, showered her with love, care, kindness, respect, everything she deserved. Undoubtedly, she would have done the same for him. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he hardly noticed Orochi's incessant chatter.

"Would you like something to drink, ?" The question he posed made him want to snap. Sesshomaru should be sharing this house with Kagome, not him. _"No you imbecile. Now get away from my person before I remove your throat from your body in the most uncomfortable way humanly possible"_ 'Look at that' Sesshomaru thought to himself. 'I made a funny.' "Humanly possible" he scoffed. ' It's funny because I'm not human' Sesshomaru wondered how Kouga and everyone who had ever met him thought he lacked a sense of humor. Instead of saying what he truly felt, Sesshomaru just shook his head.

Soon, Orochi didn't even matter. From his sitting position, he could see Kagome in the kitchen. He watched silently as she danced around with the flowers he'd given her for her home. He observed how she lowered her face to one of the flowers and sniffed. As she lifted her head, a smile graced her mouth. The movement slowed for him as if he could see every little muscle of her face working to make this beautiful thing called a grin. He wanted to touch her lips. He wanted to touch her lips with his hands. No longer able to control himself, Sesshomaru arose from his seat.

"Do you require any assistance Ms. Higurashi?" He spoke. Kagome turned around and gazed at him a little too admiringly before she caught herself. "No thank you. You can call me Kagome…the flowers, they are really wonderful. It was a nice gesture."

Sesshomaru watched her speak and then he saw her swallow very hard. Was she nervous to be around him? He really did hope he hadn't frightened her. Many people found him intimidating but he didn't want her to be one of them. Sure, he could come off as grouchy and maybe a little daunting, but he would be different for her and only her. Well, he could have been different for her and only her; if she wasn't already spoken for.

"Dinner is almost done. Would you like to know what we're having?" she asked him.

"I will settle for the surprise"

She tilted her head a little to the side when something amused her, Sesshomaru noted.

"You like surprises then? I can't bear not being informed about every detail of everything." She chuckled. "A bad habit; Orochi doesn't like it very much. It takes the fun out of everything." Kagome thought this was a flaw.

"Oh, that's alright. I think everyone secretly wants to be in control." was his response.

"Well, you are very wise then." she beamed.

"I think I may be very fond you" He whispered as she turned around to go check on the food in the oven.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you." She yelled, her head in the oven.

"I just said I quite enjoy the kazoo" Sesshomaru mentally slapped himself. It seemed to be true. He was no Casanova.

"That was very random of you." Kagome teased.

"Yes well, I enjoy surprises, mostly because I am one…" His fixed his eyes on her face and his gaze didn't falter once.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about in here without me?" Orochi interrupted.

Sesshomaru noticed Orochi place an arm around Kagome's waist and the squeeze he gave her side. Strangely enough it wasn't one of affection. "Oh. Just lovely little nothings about surprises and kazoos" Kagome chirped.

The kitchen was filled with the aroma of spices and seafood, as well as vegetables that smelled steamed to perfection.

"Let's eat!" she chirped, breaking the awkward silence.

Kagome served Sesshomaru with a plate filled with baked Salmon, steamed carrots and a potato. Orochi bitterly served himself, as he wasn't a guest in their home. They ate happily, all enjoying Kagome's dish.

"Dinner was wonderful, Kagome." Sesshomaru said. "Thank you" were the only words he received from her. Before long, it was time to leave their cozy home and go back to his own. The mood was entirely different from when he first entered. He felt welcomed by them both, but now he felt an anxiousness from Kagome and a feeling of distain from Orochi (not that he really cared about the latter).

He bid them both goodnight and went along his _merry_ way. If it was up to him, he would never leave her. Unfortunately, she wasn't his. Not his friend, not his lover, not his wife, not his mate, not his woman. His heart ached for her though. Sure, he had seen many beautiful women and yes, he had been attracted to the lot of them, but this was different.

He felt this warmth towards her long before finding out she was married, so he knew what was coursing through him was more than just the desire to have something out of his reach. He just wished for a second chance. He prayed for a second chance. Before Sesshomaru laid his head to rest, he got on his knees and begged God to let him have Kagome Higurashi. Not that he could have her for just one night, but that he could posses her for eternity. Finally, he closed his eyes and hoped that God would have mercy on him.

All through the night, Sesshomaru could hear a strange racket coming from Kagome's house. It sounded like banging and many crashes. He sighed in anguish as it dawned on him that those were probably the noises of love. All he could do was turn on the television and wish that it was enough to drown out the sounds of Kagome and her husband possibly _"getting it on"._

The next morning Sesshomaru awoke feeling refreshed. His muscles weren't quite so sore and he actually felt like living. He did his daily routine and as he gathered his belongings to go to work, his door bell rang. He opened the door and there stood Kagome.

Her hair had been styled in such a way that it flowed over her shoulders in many heavy curls. Her face looked flushed yet very appealing. She was remarkable in her blue blouse and tapered pants; a great beauty.

"You left this last night" she opened her hands to reveal his cell phone, as if it was a secret. He hadn't even noticed it was missing. Just as he opened his mouth to say "thank you", his eyes came across a purplish-blue bruise on her long, ivory neck; so that "turn around" escaped from his lips in its stead.

She really had no idea why she obeyed but it was just natural to her. It was as if his voice was made to command her. Slowly and carefully, he removed the necklace from her. Obviously, it had failed to do its job. She turned back and stood there almost like an infant; vulnerable to him and his scrutiny. He saw how the mark spread. Sesshomaru didn't mean to, but he touched it. He lightly stroked it with his hands. Kagome flinched a little. As his hand lay on her neck, he could feel her pulse race. Sesshomaru was speechless and yet again she was the cause. Those sounds he heard the night before…

"Please come in" Sesshomaru had decided not to go to work that day.

"Oh, thank you but I don't think that's a good idea" she bowed politely; embarrassed that he may have discovered her predicament.

He didn't touch her physically, but his voice reached her. "I think you should".

Once again, she complied.

AN: That's the first chapter for you. I hope you liked it. Please leave comments it you did and if you didn't, please no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is chapter two. I'm really happy about the reviews I received (even though there were not many, I hope that the story only gets better as it holds the attention of people who already like it and grabs the interest of others). Thank you, reviewers 

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome cautiously entered his home. He'd never seen someone looked so frightened to be in his presence… well, that wasn't entirely true, but she did appear to be exceptionally afraid. She shrunk her body away from him as if he was her torturer. Why hadn't he seen this creature last night? Maybe she put up a front for company… yes, a clever rouse, all of it; the lovely atmosphere, the "attentive husband", a smiling Kagome. All of what he had seen last night was just to coat the ugly and disturbing surface below.

"Kagome, is there anything you would like?" she shook her head in response.

He wondered how many times the brutish bastard had knocked Kagome around. Maybe last night was the first? No; sounds like that never equaled to the first time of abuse. Usually, it was a push into the wall and a promise to never do it again; maybe a gift; that depended on how cheap the cad was. The next time was probably a slap and mumbled apology. What he heard last night, was the result of many nights of practice. His heart lurched. Sesshomaru's eyes fixated on the bruise. It wrapped itself around her neck and clung like poison. His gaze shifted to watch the motions of her breathing. He studied the space just below her throat, right in between her collarbones. The movement signified her breathing, her life and for that, he was happy.

"Is there something in particular you wanted to discuss?" Kagome questioned, a little uncomfortable under his stare.

Sesshomaru looked to her eyes. "Anything I can do for you, anything at all, just ask and I swear that I'll do it" he struggled to speak.

His statement made Kagome move to get up. "Well, that's very nice of you but I haven't got any ideas as to what you are referring to. It's always nice to see you, ." Kagome gathered her belongings, as well as her wits, and started on her way out.

"We should be friends." Sesshomaru spoke up from his seated position. The last thing that would help her was him running after her; it would only startle, instead of having its intended effect.

Kagome gave him a smile. "Do you know how many centuries ago it was that someone asked for permission for friendship? You sir, are very chivalrous. It's good to know that it's still alive and well, in at least one person." her smile gave way as she realized that he was awaiting her response. "Well, it sounds like a splendid idea." She beamed this light that Sesshomaru couldn't help but to reflect.

"How do you know if I am Youkai or not; I could give you away." he smirked.

Her hand released her purse to the floor. She placed her keys on the tiny table next to the door. It was refreshing to be herself.

Sesshomaru stood in the middle of his living room, arms crossed and awaiting a challenge. Kagome looked at him carefully as she circled around Sesshomaru.

"I can smell it on you." she whispered. "I can see it in the way you walk, the way you carry yourself." She continued "HA! Such grace could come from nothing else but a Youkai."

So this was the real Kagome? She seemed strong, regal while cute, and if nothing else, she was cheeky.

"Orochi" Sesshomaru stated. "He is-"

"Yes, but I love**d** him." Kagome finished. "His body may be that of a human, but he's the strongest I've ever met."

Sesshomaru reached for her neck "Yes, I can see that. Tell me what happened, please."

Kagome looked down in embarrassment. "This conversation is way too personal to ever come into existence. It's something that I would rather talk about to very close-"

"Friends?" Sesshomaru offered, finishing her thought.

"Fils de pute" she hissed quietly.

"Yes, quite literally actually."

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"The centuries have seasoned me in many cultures as I'm sure they have done with you." His chest puffed in arrogance.

"So, friend, I would like to know what occurred in your home after I took my leave." He sat down and patted the seat closest to him. "Tell Sesshomaru-sama all of your worries; tell Sesshomaru-sama what ails you."

Kagome knew that it was wrong to vent to this stranger, but who else did she have? Her family and friends were in Japan. The moment she came to New York, she decided to isolate herself. New Yorkers were just so rude; she didn't want to associate with any of them. She needed to talk to someone other than Orochi; and so she did.

"When I met him, he seemed like a happy person; so different from any other American. I decided to let him court me because I was so tired of being lonely… so very tired. The two of us went on many dates, had many fights and then many make ups. We married last year." She began her story. "The first time he hit me was about two weeks into the marriage; I'd ironed his shirt the wrong way… too much starch." She appeared to be in a daze; looking right through him and into nothingness. "He promised me that he would never do it again, and he kept his word to me… until last night. He said that I was sexually attracted to you and that I was a quote on quote, dirty, lying whore." She had never been so ashamed in her life. "I don't know what went wrong, we were fine and then this happens."

Sesshomaru excused himself to go to the bathroom. Lifting his cell phone to his ear, he called his office and requested a sick day. After that insignificant conversation ended, he gave himself time to ponder. He thought back on the night before. He remembered how he prayed to have Kagome and keep her for an eternity. Was this the result of his prayer? Apparently, the man hadn't laid a hand on Kagome in almost a year. Sesshomaru was horrified and a little nauseous. He had done this to Kagome; indirectly of course, but he still did it. He wanted Kagome so much; but not like this. Sesshomaru decided to put his selfish desires away and just help her, as a friend… for now.

A hiccupping noise pricked his ears. There she was, as beautiful as the moon and the sun combined. She was wondrous. She was a goddess; and she was crying on his sofa.

"Kagome, how about we just dedicate this day to fun." Kagome looked at him; up from her wet eyelashes… she was amazed by his kindness. She smiled at him as she held back her tears. What a weak demoness she was; everyone told her so; even Orochi. He loved to remind her of that; he made no exception last night, while he was strangling her.

"I would really love that" she half smiled, wiping her watery eyes.

He took her hand in his, and helped her up. This day, he would make her feel better about this horrible situation and then he would devote his time to helping her come back to good.

Together, they got in his car and drove; for a long time, neither of them said anything. Sesshomaru concentrated on the rode and Kagome looked out of her window. It was so funny, how this almost stranger was willing to assist her in her time of need but her own husband couldn't even stop his brutish ways. She'd lied to Sesshomaru. Orochi had never stopped hitting her since the day he started. Any excuse he could think of; and somehow, it always turned out to be her fault. She truly was a weak demoness; her muscles were that of any human woman; yet everything else; DNA, heightened senses and lifespan matched a Youkai's. Well, at least she could stay young and beautiful for the rest of eternity… that thought didn't help any. That mini cry fest she got in at Sesshomaru's home didn't relieve any of her pain. What had she done to deserve a life filled with such misery? Kagome sincerely hoped it wasn't because of the pot she smoked in college. It was only one time after all.

All of a sudden, the car stopped.

Sesshomaru wondered what the small woman was thinking. What would he be thinking if his husband was beating him? He thought about that for a while ' 'Fuck this shit; besides, I'm not even gay!' That's what I would be thinking'. Still, he felt deep empathy for this woman. As a child, his father had no trouble knocking him around. He was a drunk in every sense of the word. In the last one hundred years, Inutaisho managed to become sober and make amends. The scars were still there but when someone asked for forgiveness, it had to be granted. He looked over at her and saw her face; void of any emotion. Numbness was not good; that meant there was nothing left to care about being sad for. So, when they got to a clouded and very much deserted beach, he stopped. It looked as if it was about to rain. Fog was everywhere; the perfect place to come if you wanted to commit suicide. The day was warm, but the sun was in hiding.

Sesshomaru got out of the car and then walked over to open the door for Kagome. Together they walked on the sand until they reached a beach chair; all by itself.

They were still and quiet; neither uttering a sound. He knew what she needed.

Brushing past her, Sesshomaru removed his shoes, suit jacked and cuff links; then he placed them all on the sand. His hands rolled his sleeves upward, then he sat down; parting his legs so there was plenty of room in the middle. Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and pulled her in the middle of his legs, cradling her in his arms. His head moved to her ear…

"I'm here for you, for as long as you need. I know you need release. I know you need to cry, I will not let you go."

Kagome had been given permission, so she took this chance and sobbed and sobbed. This is what she needed, she decided; a good old fashioned cry.

They stayed long after Kagome done crying. Sesshomaru was nothing if not thorough. The last thing he wanted to do was go back to his car, only to discover she wasn't finished. He didn't count the hours, mainly because he really didn't care.

On their way back, Kagome spotted a playground filled with small children.

"Can we please stop; I'd really love to go to that park right there." Sesshomaru was shocked to hear her speak.

Without, responding, Sesshomaru pulled over.

"Kagome, would you like to just sit and people watch?" He smiled at her.

"Yes… I think children of that age are beautiful creatures. They are the most fortunate… they have yet to be touched by life and its sin."

Sesshomaru spotted a little boy crying; he didn't see anyone around him, only a fallen cone. Then, Kagome walked over. He carefully observed the scene.

She kneeled to the boy's height.

"What's the matter?" Sesshomaru heard Kagome ask.

"Ice cream -gone- my favorite…" His broken English was so ….cute?

Just then, Kagome reached into her pocket and paid for another ice cream cone for the boy.

"It's no problem" she gave the boy a beaming smile. Oh how he wished he were that boy.

"So… little people make you smile? If I would have known that, I would have brought you here long ago." He half teased. In actuality, he really did enjoy seeing her smile. Her brilliant mouth in all of its glory as her face muscles worked to part her lips, stretch her eyes a bit and exhibit her gleaming teeth; it brought him to his knees.

"I had a wonderful day Sesshomaru, I want to thank you for all that you have done… it wasn't your duty and-"

"Think nothing of it, friend." He glanced at her as they walked around the park.

**

The next day at work was indeed a nightmare.

Everyone was an imbecile. He thought himself to be the only competent person in his entire office building. During the last couple of hours alone, a new temporary worker collided with his person and succeeded in pouring coffee on his brand new pants (he had to wear an old pair from his office closet); his computer crashed, which effectively erased the file he was working on; his secretary mixed the Hakudoshi with the Hakudoxi files.

"It's very simple you bumbling fool; one ends with "shi" and the other with "xi". Was someone narrating the file names to you as you put them away or can you simply not read? One's Japanese and the other is CHINESE!" Then he spoke in a clamed tone. "Do your job, you freaking dumb ass."

'I feel better' he thought to himself.

She assured him it was on accident but he was convinced that she was one of many apart of a grand scheme to piss him off.

As Sesshomaru walked down the street to his favorite bistro, he decided an extra half an hour for lunch (if not more) was well deserved.

"A bunch of baboons they are…" He mumbled to himself.

If he couldn't have a productive day at work, at least he could have a half decent meal… or so he thought.

"_Closed for reconstruction… back next month" _

At this time a small vein pulsed at the side of Sesshomaru's head. His jaw clenched and he made large fists at his side. All were very clear signs of anger but he refused to make any sudden movements, fearing he might break something. Maybe he'd had an irritation overload and was crashing like his computer had.

There was only one person who could make it all better. He wished to see Kagome right this instant. Impossible, he knew it was. The last thing he could do was go to her job and demand that she accompany him for lunch before he went back to that monkey convention of a job. The thought crossed his mind briefly until he realized something…

"I haven't got a clue as to where she works" Sesshomaru said aloud. 'Yes, how clever you are a small voice mocked.

He made a mental note to ask her the next time they spend time together. He worried about her constantly. He thought about if her husband would hit her again; if she was safe but most importantly how to get her out of there. He needed to start to devise.

Eventually Sesshomaru spotted a deli where they made very flavorsome subs.

Until his lunch hour ended, Sesshomaru walked aimlessly and mused over the meaning of life… not!

Four more consecutive hours, three freshly hired secretaries and one washed and iron steamed pair of pants later; Sesshomaru was finished. His briefcase was packed, his tie was loosened and he was shutting off his computer when a sound came from the outside of his door.

"Enter" he sighed. He sincerely hoped that no one needed him for anything.

In walked Kagura Wind, Sesshomaru's ex-girlfriend from the Sixteenth Century.

"Sesshomaru, it is wonderful to see you. How have you been faring?"

A little taken a back by Kagura's sudden (unwelcomed) appearance in his life, Sesshomaru scratched for an answer.

"I'm doing very well Kagura and yourself?" She smiled at his words. Maybe he was still interested.

"Wonderful, especially now that I've seen you." Her eyes cut at him in a sexual manner.

"Well, if you will excuse me, I have to be getting home." He gathered his things and walked towards the door. He would have made it out too; had it not been for her body covering the closed exit.

"Then take me with you." She smiled a lecherous grin. "It's been years since I've seen you and we have a lot of catching up to do." She hiked her skirt up a little to give him a peak of her undergarments.

Sesshomaru dropped his briefcase to the floor and placed his jacket on his desk. Then he walked back over to Kagura and placed his arms above her head as he nearly grinded into her person.

"Kagura" he whispered as his face moved in to hers. "It's been a long time. You are the most…" He stopped.

"The most what?" she pried.

"… The most" he continued. This time he lifted her legs so they would wrap around his waist. She pushed into him further. "The most skin crawling creature I've ever had the misfortune of coming in contact with. I think you are despicable and disgusting." He moved from her quickly, letting her slump to the floor harshly.

"Why did you lead me on?" she hissed.

He turned to look at her sharply. "That's what you did to me so many years ago isn't it? I courted you and treated you like the royalty you aren't. Imagine my surprise upon finding my loving girlfriend in the arms of a European soldier at masquerade ball no less. I held a grudge against you, but I've long ago forgiven your deceitful ways."

Kagura did remember the person he was referring to. A nice looking Brit he was, with an even better looking **arse**. She kind of smirked at the fun those two had. Kagura didn't really consider the feelings of others; only the pleasure she received by temporarily becoming their companion.

"If you have forgiven me; why would you do such a thing?" She really did want to know. Usually Sesshomaru wasn't deceiving… well, the Sesshomaru she used to know.

Sesshomaru walked with her until an elevator came. He got on it while she stayed. Clearly, he didn't want to be around her so she thought it best to wait for the next one.

"Because, it was a jolly ol' bit o fun." He spoke in his mock English accent as the elevator doors closed. Hopefully she would scratch his name off of her booty call list after his little stint.

**

Upon arriving home, Sesshomaru saw many flashing lights and police cars. He drove faster, hoping with everything that was in him, that it was not Kagome's house they were concerned about. If it was, that meant that Orochi had seriously damaged Kagome and now he was going to jail. Sesshomaru didn't want Orochi in jail, he wanted him six feet under so he could stomp on his grave and dance; then tell him about his wonderful life with Kagome.

Sesshomaru sighed in relief as he saw the ambulance pull an elderly woman from her home on a stretcher. Kagome was safe; she was fine… for now. The next time, he might not be so fortunate.

His appetite was completely lost. All he wanted was a hot shower, his warm bed and Kagome. Two out of three wasn't bad. Tiredly he removed every piece of clothing from his body. His tie came off easily as did his pants. Later on his shirt fell off after unfastening each and every small button. The hot water felt good on his skin; like the sun on a breezy afternoon. The scent of the soap would cling to him like a deranged and needy woman; there was no doubt about that. Showers were his favorite pastime. He was thoroughly enjoying himself… that was until the doorbell rang. Sesshomaru was seething inside. Who would dare come to his home so late? What rude person would interrupt his nightly shower? It was after all; Sesshomaru glanced at the clock on his wall as he made his way down the stairs; 8:15PM… well maybe it wasn't so late but someone had still interrupted his shower and forced him to come downstairs in nothing but a towel.

He opened the door callously and peered at his "intruder". It was a tiny Kagome in nothing but her cute little footsie pajamas. Maybe he had been in the shower for too long anyway?

His eyes softened as he looked at how adorable she looked. He couldn't believe the utter cute-ness of it all; her tiny little feet covered, her small body, her beautiful hair. He groaned, she was made to make him a mad man. How wonderful she was, even her busted lip; wait, busted lip? Looking closely at her face, he viewed her swollen lip and black eye. Sesshomaru had never had such an intense urge to kill. The only thing stopping him was the fact Kagome was looking at him. She was looking at him with her huge baby doll eyes and it was enough to stop the coldest thoughts from entering his mind.

Kagome looked down as she caught his gaze. "I'm sorry for coming so late; usually I'm not so inconsiderate of other people's alone time. I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry." She was rambling.

"It turns out I need a divorce." She joked despite herself and her situation.

He quickly jerked her inside.

"Orochi left for America fifteen minutes ago. I imagine he's already past the checkpoint at this exact moment. As you can see, he didn't go before leaving me with a parting gift."

"Oh, Kagome." He grasped at her desperately. He needed to comfort her; he needed to comfort himself.

"I can't be his punching bag any longer. I can't help but not be in love with my abuser. I find that to be my only relief. I refuse to be here when he comes back from his business trip."

"When is he returning?" Sesshomaru asked.

"In about three weeks." She played with her fingers to avoid looking to his face.

"You will stay the night here; in my bed." Without another word from her, he proceeded to pull her upstairs. He sat her down on his bed and observed that she found great interest in his wall.

"I'm going to get dressed, then I will come back here and sleep with you. Not sex, no sex; I will sleep _next_ to you. Forgive my phrasing, sweet girl." He kneeled down and buried his face in her hands.

True to his word, Sesshomaru returned five short minutes later. He cut on a small lamp and turned off all the other lights. Kagome was promptly removed from her seated pose and placed neatly on Sesshomaru's mattress. Instantly she moved into the fetal position.

He decided that she would be in no more pain from this day forward. He would work hard to make her life full of joy. Kagome gave him her hand and he knew what she wanted. Carefully, he removed her wedding band from the fourth finger on her left hand. He threw it carelessly to the floor and took her into his arms. Yes, Sesshomaru was indeed spooning.

"I'm a broken person. Will I always be this way, Sesshomaru?" she asked, her voice laced with an odd neutral tone.

"No, you are not broken. You are merely scuffed."

"You are a great friend; I'm so delighted that we get to live forever." She gave a small smile, and then turned to face him.

"Don't you ever leave Kagome, I value your companionship." He wanted more of her than that, but right now she wasn't ready.

"I will never leave Sesshomaru. How can I leave when he is so good to me?"

Sesshomaru smiled at how she started to refer to him in the third person; something he often enjoyed doing… it made people think he was crazy (which highly amused him).

He hugged her head to his chest and buried his nose in her hair.

For hours they spoke of everything and nothing at all. They enjoyed each others company.

With Sesshomaru holding onto Kagome and Kagome doing the same, they established a trust that was usually only forged in years instead of days or weeks. Then, with tired eyes, tired minds and tired souls; they slept.

************************************************************************

Translation: "Fils de pute" is a French phrase meaning "Son of a bitch"

AN: There you are, the second chapter. I hope you liked it. Once again, I don't own any of the characters (Rumiko Takahashi does) or the song "With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept", it's by Explosions in the sky; The only thing I own is the actual story "Through The Centuries". Thanks again to the reviewers, you guys help motivate me. 


End file.
